


Just some consolation Stucky [infinity war fix it fic]

by peggyismywife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, HELP ME IM DYING, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), fuck infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/peggyismywife
Summary: i fixed infinity war





	Just some consolation Stucky [infinity war fix it fic]

**Author's Note:**

> im dying  
> help

“Hey Buck, how ya doin’“

“Not bad, for the end of the world.”

 

This was unnatural, and weird. All this formality was killing Bucky. That short ass hug from Steve, when all Bucky wanted to do was lock Steve’s lips in his and forget about the war. But no, formalities came first. He would just have to wait around for the right moment. He sighed to himself.  
Thankfully, that moment came after the meeting about vision.

Bucky pulled Steve aside, grabbing his arm and dragging him behind a pillar, standing still until they were sure no one was passing by. Bucky turned back to Steve, they were so close. Bucky noticed everything, the way steve’s long hair was falling about his face, the way steve’s eyes were filled with sadness that he so desperately was trying to hide. The was fear in his eyes too. Steve cleared his throat, 

“I missed you so much.” 

His voice cracked, tears now dripping down his face,

“don’t ever leave my side again.” 

Bucky couldn’t speak, his heart was breaking. Great, now he was crying. He placed his hands on steve’s cheeks, bushing away the tears, and pulling his face nearer to his so their foreheads were touching. For a moment their lips hovered apart, then came together sealing the gap. They were complete, salty but love-filled kisses; this was all Steve wanted, all Bucky wanted. To just stand there, intertwined for the rest of time.

 

and then Thanos spontaneously combusted and died.

and Bucky and Steve lived happily ever after.

the end


End file.
